Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV), and Software Defined Networking (SDN) can be flexibly organized so as to serve various customer demands. Network slicing has been proposed as a means to offer network services in wireless networks. Through the use of NFV, and network slicing, a dynamic network responsive to the immediate needs of the users can be provided. Various architectural and implementation issues remain to be addressed within the domain of network slicing for communication networks in order to properly define an architecture that is sufficiently scalable and reliable for next generation wireless networks.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for network slicing, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.